halofandomcom-20200222-history
UNSC Weaponry
:See also: Development of UNSC Weapons The UNSC have a wide variety of weapons in their arsenal which all have their own strengths, weaknesses and unique capabilities. These weapons, for the most part, mirror common 21st century weaponry, and are based on ballistic capabilities and explosive munitions. They range from standard sidearms to large anti-infantry and vehicle rocket launchers; these weapons are usually extremely resilient to wear and tear, and unlike their Covenant counterparts their ammunition stores can be replaced when low if necessary. These weapons rely on their penetrating power to do damage to the intended target, and as such Covenant Energy Shields have drastically reduced their effectiveness. UNSC Weaponry - Covenant perspective Considered as "primitive", the UNSC weaponry is described by the Covenant Elite force as mostly chemical and projectile, and some of them effective. For the Covenant, human weapons are inferior to those energy based weapons used by them. They take to analysis every single UNSC weapon at the Report on the Atrocity at Halo written by the Supreme Commander (a.k.a. The Heretic or The Arbiter) to the High Prophet of Truth. Munition-based/Ballistic weaponry These weapons all use external ammunition sources, and rely on their ballistic force to create damage. BR55 Battle Rifle This gas-operated, magazine fed bullpup UNSC rifle is used as a mid-range automatic rifle that has a selective fire (However in Halo: Arms Race is has been seen that the BR55 is capable of automatic fire) of a three 9.5mm round burst from 36-round magazine and utilizes a linked optical scope with 2x magnification capabilities. At the rear end of the railing, there is a digital ammo counter to allow the shooter to know when they should reload. It is very accurate, relatively high rate of fire makes it a useful all-around infantry weapon. First implemented as a prototype in 2525, the BR55 has since become the staple mid-range rifle for the UNSC. It is extremely useful as an anti-infantry weapon and is capable of killing a fully shielded Spartan II with four well placed bursts. This weapon's accuracy and range make it extremely capable of dispatching unshielded opponents from a distance. The spread of the burst makes it imperative to fire at the target's center of mass, which will often result in at least one hit to the head. BR55HB SR Battle Rifle This variant of the BR55 has a 36 round magazine and has the same capabilities as its predecessor, with a longer barrel for increased range and accuracy as well as an additional trigger guard on its titanium alloy design. MA5 Assault Rifle Series MA5B Assault Rifle thumb|left|MA5B Assault RifleThis infantry service rifle is a staple of the UNSC forces and an often familiar and welcome sight to servicemen when in use. Its magazine allows it to carry 60 rounds of 7.62X39mm tungsten ammunition. It can fire at fully automatic, although with a notable decrease in accuracy after more then a few seconds of fire. Short bursts are required to produce any sort of accuracy. This has led to its eventual diminished distribution in favor of the more accurate BR55 Battle Rifle. It houses a magnetic digital compass that focuses on the largest body in-system for a constant guide as well as a digital readout of the current ammunition amount. This weapon is useful for dispatching enemies at close range, and with sustained fire it can take down a fully shielded opponent, however its questionable accuracy makes this an unfavorable choice, and not very useful at any range other than close, where a shotgun will often see you through in much better condition. However a soldier who is skilled can dispatch enemy infantry at farther ranges with short controlled bursts of three or four rounds. MA5C ICWS Assault Rifle This updated version of the MA5B houses a 32 round magazine of 7.62mm x 51 FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) rounds with more power, range, and accuracy then its older variant due to improved rifling twist. This, coupled with burst, rather than fully automatic fire, allows it to be both extremely powerful and accurate at medium to close range. It can be fitted with various attachments including a flashlight, and retains the digital readout and compass in its design. Though it lacks the intimidating grumble of the MA5B, the higher-pitched clapping sound of the MA5C firing is misleading of it's actual stopping power, it's a good staple weapon as there is usually a lot of ammo at hand. It's a pretty good weapon on Easy and Normal, but less effective on Heroic and almost ineffective on Legendary M6 Magnum Sidearm M6D Magnum Sidearm thumb|right|M6D pistol.A small handgun with surprising effectiveness, it was used by the crew of the Pillar of Autumn during their battle with the Covenant on Installation 04. Its KFA-2 x2 electronic scope allows this deceptively small weapon to become effective at medium to long ranges. It fires 12.7x40mm M225 SAPHE (Semi Armor Piercing, High Explosive) Rounds that can easily penetrate and kill almost any unshielded target. It uses a magazine of 12 rounds and can fire semi or full automatic. Nicknamed a "Handcannon" for its immense power, it can eliminate a fully shielded Spartan II in three to four shots. Its bullets will penetrate a target and explode violently, scrambling their internal organs and often causing fatal damage. This weapon is effective against both infantry and vehicles, as its explosive rounds do high damage to metal plating and internal structures. In Halo 2 a stripped-down version of the M6D Pistol does not have a scope and therefore lacks the very feature that made its counterpart so deceptively deadly in Halo: Combat Evolved. Its magazine can hold 12 bullets and has a moderate stopping power. In close quarters with a dual-wield configuration, it can be surprisingly effective but, however, over long distances its lack of the scope and modest magazine capacity renders the Magnum largely useless. M6C Magnum Sidearm The M6C Magnum Sidearm is an oversized single-handed, dual wieldable UNSC pistol, firing 12.7x40 M228 SAPHP (Semi-Armor Piercing-High Penetration) rounds from a 12-round magazine. Fired accurately in semi-automatic mode, it can be a powerful anti-personnel weapon. It is notable for its penetration against body armor, killing most unshielded targets, even Elites, in a single head shot. This gun is a stripped down version of the M6D and lacks the high-explosive ammunition of it's cousin. Its lack of an electronic scope, HE ammunition, and selective fire considerably diminish its usefulness as a sidearm. In multiplayer it takes a total of 9 square shots to take down a player(normal shields, normal damage) M6G Magnum Sidearm The M6G Pistol is a semi-automatic, recoil-operated, magazine-fed, dual wieldable, magnum caliber handgun. It shares the explosive rounds of the M6D but has a much more shallow magazine of 8 rounds as well as a diminished rate of fire. Although it lacks the linked electronic scope of the M6D, its lighter weight allows it to be dual-wielded like its cousin, the M6C. It has medium range and accuracy despite its lack of a scope, and can be used highly effectively with a steady hand and a quick eye to take down a shielded opponent within four or five shots. This is the most powerful of all the pistols in the halo trilogy . M7 Submachine Gun M7/Caseless Submachine Gun thumb|left|M7 Caseless SMGThe M7/Caseless Submachine Gun is a fully automatic, gas-operated, magazine fed, dual wieldable, short range sidearm. The SMG fires sustained bursts of 5x23mm Caseless FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) rounds from a 60-round magazine at a velocity of 427 m/sec (1300 ft/sec) with an extremely high rate of fire. This high rate of fire combined with the weapon's relatively low weight leads to tremendous recoil and forces the barrel steadily upward after continuous fire. Therefore, careful moderation of aim is required to maintain accuracy. It also sports a telescoping stock and fore-grip. This weapon's spread and recoil make it unfavorable for anything but close-range combat, it also depletes its ammunition quickly. DTM Shotgun M90 Shotgun thumb|right|M90AThe M90 is one of the oldest UNSC weapons, but its design has yet to be superseded by anything more effective. It has incredible stopping power and is peerless as an extreme close range weapon. It is a pump action shotgun, carrying up to twelve 8 gauge magnum (3.5") shells at a time with strong recoil. It is devastating at close range and in confined quarters and should be used with caution and appropriately, although it is ineffective at long range. It is unusual in that it is reloaded in the top. Three variants of this weapon exist, the MK I, II, and A variant. The first two differ only in their stopping power, while the third has a reduced number of shells. There is also a civilian DTM variant without the pistol grip that is very popular with local law enforcement officers. While powerful, this weapon's short range makes it only truly useful for specific situations and encounters. M90A Shotgun This variant of the M90 Shotgun has a lower ammo capacity of 6 shells but longer effective range than its M90 variant, making it slightly more effective at mid-range combat than its predeccesor and breaking it from its specialist restriction. S2 AM Sniper Rifle SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle thumb|left|S2 Sniper RifleThis Anti-Material Sniper Rifle has one of the most advanced ammunition types available to the UNSC. It is gas-operated fed weapon. It fires 14.5mm Armor Piercing, Fin Stabilized, Discarding Sabot rounds making it very powerful. These rounds are large in both length and width, and are equipped with four symmetrical fins on the sides of the round, stabilizing its trajectory to results of amazing accuracy, with a hit ratio of 97.3% at maximum range. These sabots are used to fill in the gap in the barrel to make a plug and are ripped off of the projectile before entering the actual target. This weapon utilizes a smart-linked electronic Oracle N-variant scope attached with two levels of magnification, that allows magnification from 5x up to 10x. It has high penetration, said to penetrate "13 feet of meat and bone." However, its clean pass through a soft target leads it to be useless against Flood, which do not rely on internal organ systems as Human and Covenant do. It is highly effective against energy shielding, completely draining a Spartan II's shield in one shot, killing them if shot in the head. It has a separate AMB variant that uses a slightly different scope and rebuilt grip.100px|left|Sabot Stabilizing rounds Ammunition for the Sniper Rifle is rare so you should conserve it carefully, making every shot count. It is very slow to reload so you should at least have 2 bullets available at all times. SRS99C-S2 AMB Sniper Rifle This variant of the SRS99C appears in Halo 2. It is an upgrade of the standard SRS99C, featuring a new scope and a better designed handle. SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle This variant of the S2 AM Sniper Rifle has an infrared/topographical attachment. It uses the same stabilized fin rounds but has increased penetration power, while a slower rate of fire and higher recoil. It also possesses a built-in iron sight. Non-munition Based M9 HE-DP Grenade 100px|leftAlso known as the Fragmentation Grenade, Frag Grenade for short, this explosive device functions as a fast way to clear infantry, packed with high explosives it is an anti-personnel weapon that can introduce chaos and carnage to even the most well-drilled group of infantry, and is also effective against vehicles. The explosive charge inside bursts the grenade's metal shell apart and sends many small metal fragments flying at high speed, causing damage to energy shields, armor, and flesh in a ten meter (30ft) radius. This device seems to house a safety feature in it that will not allow it to explode before making contact with a hard surface, removing the threat of detonation while still in the user's hand. The name M9 HE-DP, (High Explosive, Multi-Purpose), is generically applied to several variants of this grenade, however the desired explosive result remains the same. A good tactic, is when you need to recharge your shields or when facing strong enemies is to use a couple. Firstly soften up a few assailants with the grenade, then follow up with a burst of automatic fire, or when you are in a hasty retreat, throw one at the ground while backpedaling or before turning to run. The enemy then should be in for a nasty surprise or deterred from giving chase. M7057/Defoliant Projector (Flamethrower) thumb|right|Flamethrower Range The M7057/DP is a standard chemical flamethrower, which projects and ignites a stream of a volatile, semi-liquid fuel. Flamethrowers are cumbersome and relatively difficult to use (psychologically as well as mechanically, especially when the explosive fuel is located on the weapon itself). Referring to the M7057/DP as a weapon is a bit of a misnomer as the "DP" in its nomenclature indicate that it is a defoliant projector—to be used to rapidly clear away heavy foliage for in-theater construction projects and to destroy new or persistent growth from emplacements and/or hardened military assets. It is a great weapon for exterminating clumps of enemies. Halo 1 PC and Halo 3 only. Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galileian Nonlinear Rifle (Spartan Laser) thumb|left|Spartan Laser The M6 Spartan Laser is a shoulder-mounted direct energy weapon used by the UNSC that can somewhat be considered a sniper weapon because of its scope and long range distance. It fires an extremely powerful red laser capable of destroying vehicles and infantry with one accurate strike (varying with difficulty setting). When the trigger is pulled, a red sighting laser is projected on-target. The Spartan Laser will then charge for three seconds before firing its powerful and destructive burst. It is capable of passing through multiple targets and reaches great lengths. The Spartan Laser is the most expensive weapon to produce currently known. It costs 218,000.00 cR, more than the cost of four fully armed Warthogs, 129 MA5B Assault Rifles, or over 7,200 M9 Fragmentation Grenades. Its heavy weight, expensive cost, and difficult aiming system make it useful only for special missions. Rocket Launcher M19 SSM Rocket Launcher thumb|right|M19 SSM RLThe Surface to Surface Missile Rocket Launcher is extremely simple in design and purpose; nicknamed the "SPNKr", it fires HEAT (Highly Explosive Anti-Tank) explosive missiles accurately at extreme range. Man-portable, shoulder-fired with an electronic scope with single 2x level of magnification, it is effective at most ranges light anti-vehicle weapon in the UNSC arsenal. It houses a dual-barrel design that allows two consecutive shots to be made before reloading is necessary. . Unlike most Rocket Launchers, this feature greatly reduces the amount of waste normally generated by fully disposable rocket launchers. Fires 102mm shaped-charge, high explosive tracking rockets. Reticule indicator denotes when launcher has achieved lock on target. It is most effective against Light Vehicles, Infantry, and Heavy Vehicles. Its lack of a tracking ability makes it only useful to specialists and must be well-aimed prior to launch. A variant of the model exists that sports a lock-on capability, allowing this weapon to become a "Fire and forget" device. Its rockets have a large blast radius and can be devastating when used against groups of assailants. M41 SSR MAV/AW (Rocket Launcher) This variant of the M19 sports a smaller load in exchange for a higher range and rate of fire. LAU-65D/SGM-151 (Missile Pod) The LAU-65D/SGM-151 also known as the Missile Pod, is a Command infantry weapon. It is a missile-launching weapon, holding up to eight small highly explosive missiles. Its extreme size and weight means only a Spartan can operate it free of its tripod (although this generally slows them down.) Its lock on ability makes it highly effective against vehicles, but its small damage radius makes it less effective against infantry. Machine Gun Turret M247 General Purpose Machine Gun thumb|left|150px|Machine Gun turret The turret is a high powered, 30 Caliber machine gun found in two sizes - portable and fixed. The gun emplacements are mounted in various positions throughout the Campaign game and appear in a number of different locations on the multiplayer maps. While using the turret you are totally exposed to the enemy fire and therefore you will become a good target that all commanders will order neutralized immediately. With a fixed field of fire, the effectiveness of the turret depends on the direction your enemies are approaching from. Its unlimited ammunition and high rate of fire makes it convenient for thinning out advancing forces, it will cause the drivers of vehicles no small amount of anguish. AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun The AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun is a standard .30 caliber Gatling-style heavy weapon in use by the UNSC for offensive and defensive purposes. It can be mounted on a tripod, vehicle, or detached and carried for use as a mobile weapon. It has a capacity of 200 rounds when detached, and takes a few seconds to reach its highest rate of fire. The weapon is heavy, however, requiring at least two marines for transport on foot, or a single Spartan II (although this generally slows them down.) Useful for thinning out hapless infantry and can be used against light to medium armoured vehicles. Vehicle Mounted M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun thumb|left|M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun The M41 LAAG is a three-barreled, electric-powered, link-less drum fed machine gun. The M41 LAAG fires 12.7x99mm rounds and has full automatic fire, capable of firing from 450 up to 550 bullets per minute, it also has notable penetration power. This turret has been devastatingly affective in countless deployments against other vehicles and, in particular, against infantry. The M41 LAAG can be found on the M12 Warthog LRV and the Elephant. M68 Gauss Cannon thumb|left|Warthog with a mounted M68 Gauss Cannon The M68 Gauss Cannon of the M12G1 Warthog LAAV (light anti-armor vehicle) fires 25mm projectiles. Its asynchronous linear induction motor produces a bipolar magnetic field to fire the projectiles at hyper-sonic velocity. It's design closely mimics the Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (MAC) gun, found on UNSC Warships and on the Orbital Defense Grid defending colony worlds, though obviously on a lesser scale. Though firing single rounds, it can penetrate armor and can even stop tanks, but the Gauss Cannons small area of effect makes it unsuitable against large groups of enemy infantry. Individually as long as you fire accurately would usually take 1 shot to kill. However it is primarily designed to be used against armour and is relatively sucessful in doing so. 102mm SC-HE Rocket Turret thumb|left|Warthog with a mounted SC-HE Rocket Turret The 102mm SC-HE Rocket Turret is a triple-barreled weapon firing similar HEAT missiles to that of the M19 and M41 SSM. It gives UNSC personnel a high degree of anti-armor capacity, with the ability to fire three HE rockets at any target. This makes it not only extremely efficient as an anti-armour weapon, but is good at dealing with large groups of enemy personnel as well. It is sometimes mounted on the M12A1 Warthog, but has been mostly replaced by the M68 Gauss Cannon and so is a rare variant. Non-Game Weapons These weapons consist of various munition-based weapons not seen in-game but mentioned in the literature. *Confetti Maker The "Confetti Maker" is a .308-caliber machine gun that grew into standard use by UNSC rebel factions around 2531. *Heavy Machine Gun-38 The HMG-38 was used by UNSC Marines until they became obsolete in 2525. *M6A Handgun The M6A is a variant of the M6 series sidearm mentioned in a Bungie update on the M6G. *M6B Handgun The M6B is a variant of the M6 series sidearm mentioned in a Bungie update on the M6G. *M6J Carbine The M6J is an UNSC Army variant of the M6 Pistol series. *DTM/Law Enforcement The DTM/LE is a variant of the DTM Series. *M99 Special Application Scoped Rifle The UNSC Army's resident Long-range, anti-material weapon. *MA2B Assault Rifle The MA2B is a cut down version of the standard MA5B. *MA3 Assault Rifle The MA3 is an older variant of the MA5B Assault Rifle. *MA5K Carbine The MA5K is a cut-down variant of the standard MA5B Assault Rifle. *Hard Sound Rifle A sonic weapon used for assassinations by the Office of Naval Intelligence. *Combat Knife Is a small knife on each shoulder of an ODST, also on the C.Q.B Body. Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Weapons